The New Guy
by Cole Borders
Summary: Join the new guy as he is taken from his cozy lavish home and is thrown into the island. Will he adapt and survive or will he be a carnivores lunch find out in this weekly story.


Arrival

Something was wrong I couldn't hear nor feel, it was as if all of my senses were turned off then they were awakened all at once. I could feel the grass passing through my fingers and itching my back I could feel the cool breeze of the wind, and the slight heat like that on a beach and the smell of the ocean those of which I had grown used to on my vacations. But then I heard it the sound of waves crashing against the shore, I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blue sky completely free of clouds. I sat up and saw I was laying down near a prestigious beach surrounded by trees, rocks, and schools of fish swimming in the ocean, I hadn't realized I slept outside last night, I could have sworn I went back to the hotel. While my mind was elsewhere I saw something that perplexed me, a small creature that resembled a species of bird was walking a few feet away from where I was laying down, my mind immediately began to analyze the strange creature as if it had looked familiar somewhere.

I got up from my resting place and slowly edged toward the unknown specimen which was now eating a few berries from a shrub. As I got closer to it I recognized it from an animated movie the name of which had long escaped my memory but from what I had remembered it was fighting for a melon the creature resembled that of the long extinct dodo bird. What a discovery, finding such a rare species such as this roaming around so close to civilization clearly tourists were not as observant to let such a fossil go unrecorded or unrecognized for that matter. I marveled that I had found such a creature they haven't been seen since the last ice age, ironically the very name of that movie but as I continued to watch the exotic bird I saw it was slow moving and incredibly ignorant of its surroundings as it was walking towards the edge of a small cliff it was going to walk off of it had I not interfered.

Speaking of being ignorant of surroundings I was lost, this beach was nothing like the one I was at yesterday the climate was off as was the small stream leading out to sea. As I recall there was no stream before, so the question I had to ask myself now where was I.

That question unfortunately would have to wait as I looked back towards the dodo. It was gazing towards a bush which had began to move slightly I started to back up fearing that it might be a predator. As I hid behind a rock the bush was shaking more and more I was also hearing more than one animal approaching from it. Then surprisingly emerging from the bush came more dodos, I was both relieved and amused seeing so many waddling away and in a hurry too the first dodo was as confused as I, but as I looked back towards the bush I saw what looked to be a set of eyes gazing at the herd of birds now walking straight toward the cliff I had saved the original dodo from. Just then I heard loud screeches coming from the herd of birds as they now fell and splattered on the rocks below.

I pityed the dodos but as I was distracted from their lack of situational awareness I heard a screech from the dodo behind me as I turned back around I saw a predator that I assumed was watching from the bush now had spit some kind of substance in the eyes of the bird, as a second one quickly rushed towards the bird as it was now blinded and aimlessly walking in circles. Then the second predator sank it's teeth into the dodos neck and ripped it apart, as it began to feast on the now dead bird I heard movement from below as I looked I saw more of them digging into the mass of dead birds below I realized I was in the middle of a pack of these creatures using the dodos ignorance and stupidity to herd them off the cliff to their deaths.

I watched with both fascination and terror as these creatures were now devouring these harmless birds. Their appearance was similar to that of the raptor back during the time of the dinosaurs millions of years ago but they were smaller than what I believed they could be, however they still hunted in packs but I don't believe raptors had the ability to shoot acid at their targets, no that belonged to a similar but different dinosaur. As I continued to watch these dinos it hit me, they were dilophosaurus I remembered now, these creatures were dangerous in packs and where was I, stupidly standing in the middle of their feast. I took in my surroundings I saw a forest to my left and a path back down to the stream to my right I had to choose, if I went back down to the stream I would be easily spotted by the dilos but if I went into the forest I could potentially evade them in the thick foliage, my mind made up I started to quickly and quietly walk towards the forest and away from the dilos.

As I was tiptoeing around them I accidentally snapped a twig, the dilos stopped eating and turned towards me, their mouths covered with blood and bits of meat, they began to slowly walk towards me at the same time I slowly backed towards the forest, I doubted I could outrun them judging from the speed one used to tear the dodo in half so if I couldn't outrun them I could try to fight...oh who was I kidding, me in a fight ha I'd lose no matter if it was against a person or a dino. As I contemplated on what to do the dilos were still moving toward me as I was continuously backing toward the first set of trees when suddenly, a much different sound rang out.

"Craaaaack", suddenly all of the dilos scattered back into the bushes. That sounded like a gunshot, so there must be someone here I started to dash toward where the shot had come from, not caring if the dilos were behind me or not, the thought of finding someone out here had me overjoyed. As I cleared the final treeline I was met with my first glimpse of civilization it was not what I was expecting.


End file.
